A Thousand Eyes
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Companion to Midnight Sky. Ginny and Draco cope with their feelings after learning about each other. After a horrible fight will they be able to bridge the distance?
1. Ignoring

A Thousand Eyes

Chapter 1: Ignoring it, or trying too.

LunarianPrincess

Okay this is going to be a companion to Midnight Sky. I got the title from the poem I am using for the first chap, if you can find a better title please don't hesitate to tell me! I would suggest reading Midnight Sky before this, although it isn't necessary. You might miss some of the references if you don't read that fic. Please allow for the shameless mush that will doubtless be involved! Thanks for taking the time to listen to my pointless ramblings, LP

SDA

_The Night Has A Thousand Eyes_

_And the day but one;_

_Yet the light of a bright world dies _

_When day is done. _

_The mind has a thousand eyes, _

_And the heart but one; _

_Yet the light of a whole life dies _

_When love is done. _

_Francis William Bourdillon_

Ginny lay restlessly in her bed, her mind going over the odd encounters she had just had. She was surprised that she now saw Malfoy as an actual person, not just an enemy. Her mind went over their conversation they had had. He had revealed his reluctance to become what his father wanted him to be. How hard it must be, to live in a house with no love and be forced to deal with horribly painful things all the time. She shook her head, Malfoy was strong, and he could handle his own life. Still, she couldn't help feeling bad for him. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the feeling of Malfoy's silken hair against her finger tips.

"Ginny, get up, you worthless lump!" Allouette called to her roommate. She yanked the covers off of the huddled figure of her best friend. She had already dressed and her straight black hair hung in a plait between her shoulder blades. Her teal eyes laughed as her best friend groaned and burrowed into the mattress. "It's 7:30, class starts in half an hour, and after your sleepless night I recommend some food, otherwise you'll look like the undead," she said pityingly. She pulled the prone girl out of bed and stood her up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up, god Alli, you sure can make a body wish for a vow of silence!" she cried. She shimmied out of her nightshirt and threw on her underclothes. She hurriedly buttoned her shirt, before cramming the ends into the waist of her jeans. She pulled her robe on and fastened it so it covered her rumpled appearance.

"Uh, Gin, you look like hell, might want to do something about your hair," Alli pointed out. Ginny let out an exasperated grunt and attacked her curly hair with her brush. When she found it was a riotous halo around her she grabbed a band and turned her back to Alli.

"Alli, please do it again, you're the only one I know who can tame my hair besides my mother!" she pleaded, Alli giggles and quickly plaited her hair. She grabbed the band from Ginny and finished off the braid.

"C'mon now, lets go down for a spot of tea," Alli said primly, causing Ginny to laugh. The two of them grabbed their bags, preparing for their first class of the day. They headed down to the Great Hall amongst their friends and classmates. Ginny's auburn curls were in a braid, taming her looks somewhat, but she still managed to look exhausted and sad. She and Alli sat and the end of the table, next to Collin.

"Morning Gin, you look like the undead, if you don't mind me saying," Collin told his friend playfully. Ginny turned on Allouette accusingly.

"And here you told me I just looked like hell, some best friend you are, guess I'll have to send a want ad out, won't I?" she asked playfully. Alli pulled a face at her before grabbing a muffin and biting in with relish. Ginny smiled gratefully at her friends, they knew she had something on her mind and were trying to distract her from her melancholy feelings. "Hand me a muffin, darling Collin," she said sweetly as she grabbed the pastry out of his hand. She took am huge bite before handing it back to him. He smiled wryly as she took a sip of her tea. They joked around for a few minutes before heading to their class.

Okay, I know that was really short but I have a new poem I want to use for the next chap. Please review! -


	2. Merriment

A Thousand Eyes

Chapter 2: Merriment and defining pain.

LunarianPrincess

Okay this is my companion to Midnight Sky. I would suggest reading Midnight Sky before this, although it isn't necessary. You might miss some of the references if you don't read that fic. Hope last chap didn't totally make you hate this. LP

SDA

_I heard thee laugh_

_And in this merriment _

_I defined the measure of my pain; _

_I knew that I was alone, _

_Alone with love, _

_Poor shivering love, _

_And he, little sprite, _

_Came to watch with me, _

_And at midnight _

_We were like two creatures by a dead camp-fire. _

_Stephen Crane_

Malfoy watched her from across the hall, she was oblivious to his intense concentration. He watched her laugh with her friends, though he saw dark circles under her eyes, and her smile seemed a bit strained. He pondered last night. He had no idea what had possessed him to reveal his actual reason for what he was doing there or who he had been running from. She seemed to exude a feeling of safety and happiness and he had felt comfortable revealing to her things he had never told anyone else before.

"You know Drake, if you keep staring at her she might actually notice?" a wry voice mocked.

"Oh, shut it Chase," he told his best friend half-heartedly. He put his head on his hand and poked his fork at the food on his plate. "I had a rough night, and am not particularly in the mood for one of our stimulating little squabbles," he said jokingly.

"I know you woke me up at 2 in the bloody morning!" Chase pointed out indignantly. They stayed silent, comfortable with each other. "So you gonna tell me what happened?" he inquired a while later as they headed to their first class.

"It may be a long while, Chase, it was very odd and I'm not sure it even happened," he revealed to his friend. He was concentrating on reliving the entire surreal experience when he ran into something. He toppled over the something and landed on a lush figure. He lifted his gaze and was astonished to meet wide chocolate colored eyes, fringed with long thick eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going," she explained breathlessly. He scrambled off of her and watched as she stood up. His mind seemed to slow, then completely cease to function. Her eyes were locked on his and she watched him warily.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again Weasley," he said harshly. He winced as she turned and fled, grabbing her friend and propelling the girl with her. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He didn't know what to do, a first for him. before, when he had seen her he had appreciated her beauty now he was captivated by it. It made him angry that he felt so much around her.

"That went well, wouldn't you say?" Chase asked impertinently.

"Oh, shut it!" Draco said irritably.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Chase muttered quietly as his friend stalked towards the charms classroom.

"Gin, what was that about?" Alli questioned as they sat in the back of their History of Magic Class. Ginny put her head between her hands and shook her head.

"I am such a stupid prat!" she berated herself. "You know what, no I'm not, if he wants to be a bloody, arrogant, self-righteous git that's his problem, I am going to be adult and mature about this," she declared to her friend lifting her head from the desk.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Binns asked indignantly.

"Yes professor?" she responded meekly.

"Can you tell me the Witch responsible for the invention of the Luna Oracle's Vision Endeavor?" he asked stiffly.

"That would be Morgana Aniluna, in league with her husband Bartholomew, it was created for the various seers of the wizarding world, it promotes the idea that if a wizard finds the one person they are meant to be with that they should become semi-telepathic, or be able to sense when their loved one is in danger," she responded.

"Very good," the professor told her before continuing on with the lecture.

'Wow, how do you know so much?' Alli mouthed at her. Ginny shrugged and grinned cheekily, before winking at her and writing down the notes. She finished and exited the class with an exultant sigh. She and Alli raced down to the dungeons where their advanced potions class was held. They shared this class with various 6th and 7th years. They sat down, waving at the Thrilling Threesome, as she and her friends called them. They were surprised when the 6th and 7th years they were sharing with seemed to be Slytherin. Draco and his friend, Chase sat at the table next to them. Chase and Alli sat in the middle seats and Draco and Ginny did their best to ignore each other.

Well, yet another short pointless chapter don't worry, I wanted some feed back before I continued with the story. Oh and any love poems you could suggest would be incredibly helpful, as my supply is running short. Please review! LP

Thank Yous:

Dracosbaby7: I want to thank you for being so loyal, your reviews help me sooo much sometimes when I feel like I should quit and stop writing you write such great encouragement. I guess I just want to thank you for being so loyal and helpful, hugs and kisses!!!!! LP

Dawn: I would love to be a published novel author, in fact I'm already working on novels that will (hopefully) be a trilogy, I have already published a few of my poems, if you click on the link on my profile you can see them on my myspace account. Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it.

beckysue2: thank you, I love hearing from the readers it helps to know which directions to send the story. Any advice or comments you have on where the story could go I would love to hear, thanks for your review!


	3. My Apologies

Apologies

I have been sick of late and as such I have had to curtail my writing, I hope to finish most of my stories over Christmas break. I am sorry to all of those who read my stories, if you have any suggestions for my stories or just wish to comment that is wonderful, thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. LP

Here are thank yous to all the people who recently reviewed.

Dracosbaby7: You're the best, I don't know what I would do without your support! I'm glad the kiss scene was believable as was their response since, loser that I am, I have never been kissed, yeah I know I should throw myself a pity party, I'm just kidding I don't care about being the only girl at my school to never have been kissed. Sorry, anyways thanks for always being so encouraging and helpful. The cookie idea is actually really good, every year me and my mom get together with my aunt and cousin and have a x-mas baking day, the ice skating is good too, and the snowman might work as an ice sculpture contest.

hoppers: yeah just always be prepared for the stupid administrators to change their minds a million times as you're getting ready for graduation, it really is quite annoying, I'm so glad you like my stories, its great to hear such great comments from you!

Mage-Aurian: Mistletoe will definitely be a part of the Christmas celebrations, I'm glad you luv it!

Writergurl4: I'm writing and I will post as soon as I can, but with the whole no internet at home it might be a while before I post, I know it is such a tragedy!

Holly Nirvana: before I go any further, I just adore your name, it just fits in with my story so well, thank you for your support, Harry Potter is pretty cool, I'm glad you think there is good work to keep up, thanks for the great comment!

Ediblemongoose: very good, actually my mom bought me a pocket book of Celtic myths and legends and there's the whole original chant in there so I'm probably going to use it in the fic, even though Holly is the guy and Ivy is the woman, oh well adjust to fit my purposes right? Thanks for your comment!

fukwit: wow and I though a four-year-old had bad grammar, boy was I wrong, anyway to begin with your inspiring review. Dude, if you don't like Harry Potter so much why are you taking time out of your schedule to read AND review my story, you'd think you would be smarter about that, besides I am a loser and I happen to be perfectly alright with this, so I don't think you telling me I'm a loser is really going to change anything, sorry!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: Yeah, I had to sing it at my x-mas performance class, part of my voice lessons, I hope you keep reading!

jelly beans beware: cool name, I'm glad you like the costumes, I have always been fascinated with period clothing and so I use it in almost all of my designs and sketches. The next chapter will be out soon, I hope, anyway thanks for reviewing!

Deth's Flaming Arrow: that's cool and if you want to change it before I write the chapter I'll change it for you, otherwise cool evil overlord it is!

dracoshotty: thanks for the comment, I'm glad you think its great, I'm sorry that I probably wont be able to update till after the holidays, I'll do what I can!

Numbluver: I'm glad you liked that chapter, I will keep going though it might be a while before anyone sees the fruits of my efforts, sorry!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS ALL! Find the right guy(girl) and trap him(her) under the mistletoe!


	4. Awareness

A Thousand Eyes

Chapter 3: Awareness and… Love?!?!?

LunarianPrincess

Okay this is my companion to Midnight Sky. I would suggest reading Midnight Sky before this, although it isn't necessary. You might miss some of the references if you don't read that fic. Hope last chap didn't totally make you hate this. LP

SDA

Last Chapter:

'Wow, how do you know so much?' Alli mouthed at her. Ginny shrugged and grinned cheekily, before winking at her and writing down the notes. She finished and exited the class with an exultant sigh. She and Alli raced down to the dungeons where their advanced potions class was held. They shared this class with various 6th and 7th years. They sat down, waving at the Thrilling Threesome, as she and her friends called them. They were surprised when the 6th and 7th years they were sharing with seemed to be Slytherin. Draco and his friend, Chase sat at the table next to them. Chase and Alli sat in the middle seats and Draco and Ginny did their best to ignore each other.

Now:

_"And now I feel you move_

_Every breath is full_

_So it's there my homage's due_

_Clutched by the still of the night_

_Even the distance feels so near_

_All for the love of you."_

_- Loreena McKennitt_

"Quiet!" Snape bellowed as he exited from the small antechamber that served as his office. He stood at the front of the classroom and surveyed the students. "Now, most of you tested well enough that you were advanced to this class, others of you advanced here from your last class, this year I am changing things, each table will contain one student who have progressed here from the previous class and those who recently transferred into it. I have posted a seating chart that will be strictly adhered to. Well, move, this shouldn't take all day!" he commanded impatiently when the pupils looked at each other questioningly.

To her surprise as well as theirs, Hermione and Ron sat together as did Harry and Luna. Unfortunately, she herself was seated next to Malfoy, and in front of them, their best friends. She sat silently through Snape's first lecture, outlining the course and explaining the tasks they would be expected to accomplish. Normally she would have been fascinated, as Potions was one of her favorite classes, but she had other things on occupying her thoughts. She tried her hardest to ignore the way Malfoy sat so near her, his shoulder nearly touching her own, how his forearm laid next to hers, the intriguing scent that was uniquely his.

When the class ended she practically raced out the door, desperate to get away from the intoxicating presence of Draco. Alli raced after her best friend while Chase observed his best friend staring pensively after the curvy redhead. He wanted to ask but he knew that Draco would reveal what had happened in his own time. He watched Alli run loyally after her best friend, he admired that about her, she didn't let her attraction to him interfere with her love for her friend. He respected her loyalty and hoped she would be able to meet him later like they had planned.

Ginny burst through the portrait, startling the few students who had made it to the common room before her. She went directly to her favorite seat, in a niche with its own private fireplace, not to mention the view of the grounds. Ginny sat in the common room oblivious to the wary, confused stares of her fellow students. She was deep in thought, weighing the pros and cons of cornering Malfoy and asking him straight out. She sensed Alli sit next to her silently, she was grateful to her friend. Alli always knew what she needed, whether it was a shoulder to cry on or a silent companion.

"Alli, how do you stand it? How can you move on knowing there is something worthwhile in the past? How does anyone ever stand the pain of falling in love?" Alli just smiled and hugged her, a thing Ginny was grateful for.

"Ginny, your parents survived and so did many others, you will too," Alli said when she let go. Ginny nodded then she seemed to notice what she had said.

"Did I just say LOVE?" she screeched as she stood. Every head in the common room turned towards her and she sat meekly back down. She glared at Alli as she laughed at her friend's behavior. "You will NEVER mention this to anyone," Ginny growled to her friend menacingly. Alli smiled at her before nodding smartly and giving a snappy salute. "There's no need to be cheeky about it," Ginny remarked darkly, frowning at the world. She stared out the window at the late afternoon sky, the pensive look on her face was beginning to scare Alli. "I'm going for a walk, I'll see you in a while, okay?" Ginny got up from her seat and absently pulled her jacket around her and walked from the common room. Alli looked worriedly after her best friend before grabbing her own jacket and going to meet someone.

Ginny strolled through the castle, heading for the doors which led to a side garden that lay between the lake and the forest. She looked around and was glad to note that she was alone before she slipped out of the castle. She took a deep breath, savoring the dense afternoon air. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket before ambling through the chill garden. Her mind wandered through a myriad of things, especially romantic stories that she had heard as a child. Now older, and hopefully a bit wiser, she took those stories with a grain of salt. A favorite quote of hers came to mind, "Why do you suppose they call it FALLING in love, when you truly fall in love you'll know it, you will weep with the comprehension of it" that seemed to be the sum of it. She sat on one of the chilled benches and buried her face in her hands. What a fool she had been, she thought, falling for her worst enemy, and to top that a man who didn't even see her. She brutally wiped away the few tears that had spilled from her eyes, she was angry with herself for allowing them to fall. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried over something so stupid.

"Well, this is interesting," a wry voice intruded upon her private moment. Her heart dropped to her feet as she turned to confront the stranger who had caught her at such a vulnerable moment.

Well, that's about it for this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to update this fic is getting difficult to continue. Wow, its hard trying to find a realistic fight that the two of them could have in order to create the conflict I need, if you have an idea of something one of them could do that would really hurt and anger the other person I would love to hear about it. But I would like to thank you for your support in reading my fic!

ronsfavfan18: I don't know if you read this fic, but I'm so glad you reviewed the prequel! Hopefully you discovered this, thanks again for the great review.


	5. Meetings

A Thousand Eyes

Chapter 4: Meetings and ….. What!?!?!?!

LunarianPrincess

Okay this is my companion to Midnight Sky. I would suggest reading Midnight Sky before this, although it isn't necessary. You might miss some of the references if you don't read that fic. Hope last chap didn't totally make you hate this. LP

SDA

Last Chapter:

Ginny strolled through the castle, heading for the doors which led to a side garden that lay between the lake and the forest. She looked around and was glad to note that she was alone before she slipped out of the castle. She took a deep breath, savoring the dense afternoon air. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket before ambling through the chill garden. Her mind wandered through a myriad of things, especially romantic stories that she had heard as a child. Now older, and hopefully a bit wiser, she took those stories with a grain of salt. A favorite quote of hers came to mind, "Why do you suppose they call it FALLING in love, when you truly fall in love you'll know it, you will weep with the comprehension of it" that seemed to be the sum of it. She sat on one of the chilled benches and buried her face in her hands. What a fool she had been, she thought, falling for her worst enemy, and to top that a man who didn't even see her. She brutally wiped away the few tears that had spilled from her eyes, she was angry with herself for allowing them to fall. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried over something so stupid.

"Well, this is interesting," a wry voice intruded upon her private moment. Her heart dropped to her feet as she turned to confront the stranger who had caught her at such a vulnerable moment.

Now:

Ginny lifted her head slowly, fearful of the predictable sight she would be presented with. True enough, she lifted her head and her eyes were met with silver orbs that, despite their haughty and mocking gaze, were worried. She stared at him in confusion, what was she going to do about her conflicted emotions? He just looked at her, his face carefully blank, his eyes neutral and alienating. She felt the hurt, fear, anger and confusion bubble to the surface. She struggled to get control of her feelings, but she could not, she had one of the worst tempers among the redheads in her family, and with Ron around that was saying something.

"I'm sure it would be, if I were you," she said bitterly, she shoved herself to her feet and looked at him heatedly, he looked a little surprised by her vehemence but he stood his ground. "Maybe that's why you did it, because I was an interesting diversion, well that's not going to continue, I have feelings and you need to respect them, pick something, either you want to be my friend or you want to go back to the way it was before, where you knew nothing about me and hated me, but either way, I am not going to dance for you like a puppet on a string," when she finished she shoved her hair out of her face and stalked away, she got a couple of feet away from him before she was violently turned around.

He looked at her, his silver eyes intense and turbulent. He stood there and looked at her. After a second or two, she made to wrench her arm away and stomp off. "Wait… Ginny," his voice sounded so conflicted, like he couldn't find the words he needed. He opened his mouth and closed it, he let her go and paced in front of her. She stood and watched as he had a heated inner debate. "That's just it, there is a before, there's a 'your family' and a 'my family', I can't change that for you, don't you see that," he kept his voice low, but there was strength and urgency in his tone.

She stared at him in growing comprehension. There were two possibilities, the first is that his family would never accept her, and he was embarrassed to be seen with her, or that he was worried for her safety, if his father was after him and found out that he liked her, he would try to get at Draco through Ginny. She sat on the bench and put her head in her hands, instead of being resolved, the problem had become more complicated.

"Alright… so what do we do?" Ginny raised her head and turned to look at Draco, he had his hand shoved into the hair at his forehead, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was thinking. She wondered if he even wanted to continue speaking with her.

"I have an idea…"he trailed off, piquing Ginny's curiosity. Ginny waited expectantly while he paced thoughtfully. When he had that thoughtful frown between his eyes and his silver eyes had turned almost black with contemplation, she couldn't resist him. She made herself focus on the problem of their friendship, not how incredibly delectable his body was or how hot he looked. He turned towards her suddenly, his face lighting up with satisfaction and excitement. "What about that room we raided your fourth year?" he asked. She nearly laughed out loud. If Draco knew what Gryffindors went there to do, he would not have suggested it for a meeting place.

"Well, that could work, but now, I think too many people know about it," she pointed out. He nodded dejectedly, Ginny almost kissed him right then, but she restrained herself. "I have it!" she said as she stood up. She had though about the privacy they needed, she had found the perfect room back in her first year. "Down by the dungeons there is a little used corridor, near Professor Snape's office, if you go down the right hall, and knock twice on the third door on the left it opens into a private study, it used to be the head boy's before they moved it." She knew this from the time when she had shared her mind with a young lunatic and homicidal/genicidal/muggicidal maniac. He didn't question her, merely nodded and walked away. She figured her would remember what she had told him, she just hoped she would know when to meet him.

Ginny was curled up in one of the armchairs at the back of the library studying her transfiguration homework. After she felt confident in her knowledge of that topic she moved on to her favorite part of her homework. She loved Potions, as odd as it sounded for a Gryffindor to like what Professor Snape taught. She was fascinated by the measurements and how the slightest variation created an entirely new substance. She was consumed by the new potion he had given them that day, the Hadeperse. It was created based on the legend of Hades and Persephone, basically it was a potion that caused the drinker to stay in close contact with the maker for however many Calendula petals you put in, each petal translated to an hour. She was surprised that Snape had assigned such a potion, it could cause some…interesting side effects. She thought about that class, each table pair would be required to administer it to their partner and the next day the other partner would demonstrate their potion, but what about missed classes? She imagined that Snape had cleared his students' absences with their teachers and Dumbledore.

As she was writing the process of making the potion she felt a whoosh over her head. Confused and a little startled, she looked up, overhead an owl hovered. It wafted down to her and alighted on her table. It stood complacently, offering its leg to her, she looked at the owl critically while she removed its burden. It was a coal black owl with yellow eyes which were observant but uninterested. It had an identification tag on its leg edged in silver, its name was Gitel. As soon as she had taken the message its spread its wings and launched effortlessly into the air, Ginny watched impressed as it swiftly and silently navigated its way out of the library. The parchment was an ordinary scrap of parchment, with only a simple wax seal, bearing no identification. She broke the seal and unrolled it, she looked curiously looked at the message

_Vixen,_

_Meet me,_

_Ferret_

She stared at it in confusion, what the heck? It took a second to realize what it was. It was a message to meet Malfoy, he had just used the animagus animals that they transformed into as identification. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9:45, she only had 15 minutes before curfew. She stood hurriedly and shoved her things in her bag.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and left the library. She walked quickly towards a hall near the base of the stairs, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her before she disappeared down the hall. She descended the stairs into a long stone hallway lit with flickering torches. The shadows thrown by the wavering flames were gruesome and sinister, after she passed Professor Snape's office it got worse, it was a discrimination against other houses coming down here. She looked at the third door on the left and paused. _Should I go in, do I want to open myself up for the rejection?_

She stood there for a few seconds, internally debating and weighing the pros and the cons of the situation. Finally she decided, hefting her bag on her shoulder she raised her right hand. After knocking twice she heard a small click, the large, imposing door swung open to reveal a sight she hadn't seen in five years. It was a shock seeing it again, everything looked exactly as it had when Tom had shown her, though it had been less dusty then.

There was no Draco, she set her bag on a relatively clean surface and let herself inspect the place she had only been in her mind. The bookshelves were empty, a difference from Tom's time when they had been filled with many books, though the table was in the same spot as was the couch and the bed, in its own little niche. It made her skin crawl to be in a place, when the last time she had been here was decades before. She heard a noise and looked up expectantly, her eyes widened in disbelief as the door opened slowly.

"" "" "o" "" ""

Okay, that's it for this chapter, so what/who is there? Ten points if you guess correctly! Well, I guess I am getting to the meat of my story though its taken a long time, but now I must thank those wonderful people who have motivated me to continue!

Dracosbaby7: its weird that you mention her pensive/mature character, it just so happens that I was in that mood when I was writing this so I guess I translated my own tendencies to the character, I tend to do that a lot, I make my main characters like me and the people that surround them like the people I know that surround me because I understand their motivations/nuances, it makes writing easier though I guess it could get boring fast, what do you think, is making the characters like the people in my life getting tedious? You're 1 for one, how about you make it 2 for 2, tell me who/what it is this time, it may be something you don't expect, or maybe you do expect it? Okay now that I've totally confused I'll stop, thanks for the accurate and helpful assessment.

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: sorry, I've really gotten into the whole cliffie thing, I guess it makes writing easier if you leave off in a place where the audience/reader is interested you yourself are interested, it works in reverse for acting, my director says that if your are interested your audience will be interested, so tell me, does the cliffhanger make you want to read the next chapter more? I shall endeavor to try to write less cliffies, if you don't like them though.


	6. Awareness

A Thousand Eyes

Chapter 5: Awareness and… Love?

LunarianPrincess

Okay this is my companion to Midnight Sky. I would suggest reading Midnight Sky before this, although it isn't necessary. You might miss some of the references if you don't read that fic. Hope last chap didn't totally make you hate this. LP

SDA

This chapter is dedicated to Dracosbaby7 who is a loyal and wonderful reviewer!

_All our young lives we search for someone to love, someone who makes us complete. We choose our partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope all the while, wondering if somewhere there is someone searching for us._

Last Chapter:

There was no Draco, she set her bag on a relatively clean surface and let herself inspect the place she had only been in her mind. The bookshelves were empty, a difference from Tom's time when they had been filled with many books, though the table was in the same spot as was the couch and the bed, in its own little niche. It made her skin crawl to be in a place, when the last time she had been here was decades before. She heard a noise and looked up expectantly, her eyes widened in disbelief as the door opened slowly.

Now:

There was, not Draco as she had expected, but three seventh years that she recognized, but could not name. They looked at her in confusion and suspicion before a voice spoke from behind them, it was Draco's voice. Her mouth dropped open in shock, he had set her up, lured her someplace with his friends in order to humiliate her. Her heart dropped painfully, she felt betrayed and angry. She took a defensive posture, her arms crossed over her chest. The three boys entered further into the room and Draco entered behind them, with him was Chase. She glared at him, hurt by his betrayal but most of all angry at herself for believing that he could change.

He looked utterly shocked, she had to hand it to him, he was a superb actor, earlier in the garden and now. He stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked brusquely. She shook her head, smiling bitterly, amused that he could be such a convincing actor.

"You tell me, I got a message from you to meet you here," she announced. The other boys turned towards Draco questioningly. She could see his mind racing to come up with an explanation, she wondered what he would say.

"Oh, that I didn't think you would take it that serious, it was just that one time," he drawled, the boys turned towards her leering. Draco's voice had a honeyed depth that implied something Ginny did not want to think about. She looked at him, horrified, his face was blank and his eyes were bright, almost translucent silver. She had had enough of this painful scene.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were practically begging me to be here, when all you wanted was a little boy, my bad," with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. Behind her she could hear the laughter of the boys echo after her. She raced away from the sound, their amusement and scorn burning in her chest but not even close to the agony of Draco's betrayal.

She ran up the stairs, bumping into people and knocking into things, not caring about who saw her. Her brown eyes were red and she was determined not to let the tears held there leak until she was safely ensconced in her room. She avoided looking at anyone in the common room until she made it to her room. She flung herself on the bed, letting the pain and tears seep out. She was angry with herself for believing that Draco could possibly have cared about her. The worst thing was that her heart was begging her to hear him out and give him the benefit of the doubt, but cool, uncaring logic broke in and dissuaded her from opening herself up like that again. Awhile later Alli came in quietly, she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed rubbing Ginny's back soothingly.

"What happened," Alli asked in a sympathetic tone. Ginny sat up, angrily wiping tears away from her eyes. That was twice in the same day that Draco had made her cry, she vowed never to let him do it to her again.

"He was using me for some perverted amusement among his friends," she said vehemently. Alli looked confused so Ginny filled her in, at the end Alli railed at the gorgeous blonde. She couldn't believe what he had done to her best friend, how uncaring of him to prey upon Ginny's heart. Ginny sat there quietly, thinking of how she would handle him, it was only a year she would just ignore him for the rest of the year. She closed off her heart, which cried that it wasn't true that he was good and that he did care about her. Brutally she shut off that thought, she went to sleep determined to forget about Draco Malfoy.

I I

Ginny woke up, her head aching she opened her eyes slowly. She shoved the covers back and slowly slid out of bed. She tripped over the robe she had thrown off last night and cursed as she slammed into the dresser. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, pulled off her t-shirt and stepped into the tub. She tilted her head and let the scalding spray flow over her head, washing away her tears. She bit her lip as she thought about what had caused the ceaseless torrent of tears. Just yesterday Alli had told her that she and Chase had finally set a date for their wedding, and that she wanted Ginny to be her witch of honor. Ginny had been ecstatic, she really liked chase, he was good to Alli and they had great times together. Then Alli had dropped the bomb, Draco was going to be Chase's best man.

After their last terrific fight, it had lasted the entire year, she had avoided him. She hadn't seen him in about three years, though her heart still ached when she thought of him. now she was going to have to see him again, and she hadn't even made anything of herself, she had no boyfriend (she hadn't gone out with anyone after the fiasco in her sixth year), just a job at Madame Malkin's Robes designing some robes and working as a clerk and a small apartment she shared with Alli. She had heard that he had taken over Malfoy Enterprises and had tripled his family's fortune, after his father has disappeared he had become mostly reclusive, she never heard about his doubtless beautiful and wealthy girlfriends.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed a comb that lay on the sink and ran it through her sodden tendrils. Once dry she went into the bedroom, Alli's bed was made up and there was a steaming cup of tea on Ginny's dresser. She took a grateful sip as she dropped the towel. She quickly got dressed, pulling on a white tank top and jeans. She downed the coffee and took the empty mug into the kitchen. Alli sat there, her sable hair pulled into a pony tail, the ends just barely brushing her shoulders. She wore a mint green t-shirt, a shade greener than her eyes. bearing the saying "Where there is woman there is magic" and a pair of jean pedal pushers.

"So you're sure you can get a discount for our wedding?" Allouette asked hopefully. Ginny giggled as she grabbed a biscuit off a plate and took a bite.

"Yes, ever since we started having muggle-inspired clothing I am in charge of that division, and I will get a discount for you, but you have to go through me, no one else at the shop, by the way, we have to go over the style for your dress again," Ginny reminded her as she polished off the biscuit and replaced the clean tea cup into the cupboard. She sat next to Allouette after retrieving her sketch book. They spent the time before they left hammering out the details of Alli's dream dress.

"" "" "o" "" ""

Not great, but it got me to where I wanted to go. If you have any questions of what happened between then and now just ask! I'd be happy to explain some things to you. So what do you guys think, it is good or should I just leave the one shot alone

Dracosbaby7: basing my characters on myself or people I know does make writing a lot easier, hope this surprised you and I hope that you understand what happened there, I will explain how the whole mix-up happened next chapter, so what do you think?


	7. Memories

A Thousand Eyes

Chapter 6: Memories… and revelations?

LunarianPrincess

Okay this is my companion to Midnight Sky. I would suggest reading Midnight Sky before this, although it isn't necessary. You might miss some of the references if you don't read that fic. Hope last chap didn't totally make you hate this. LP

SDA

This chapter is dedicated to Dracosbaby7 who is a loyal and wonderful reviewer!

_quote_

Last Chapter:

"So you're sure you can get a discount for our wedding?" Allouette asked hopefully. Ginny giggled as she grabbed a biscuit off a plate and took a bite.

"Yes, ever since we started having muggle-inspired clothing I am in charge of that division, and I will get a discount for you, but you have to go through me, no one else at the shop, by the way, we have to go over the style for your dress again," Ginny reminded her as she polished off the biscuit and replaced the clean tea cup into the cupboard. She sat next to Allouette after retrieving her sketch book. They spent the time before they left hammering out the details of Alli's dream dress.

Now:

Draco looked at Chase incredulously, his silver eyes looked haunted and his blonde hair was mussed, unusual for the generally unflappable Draco. He put a hand against his forehead as he sat in the large chair behind a massive oak desk.

"Drake, its just one day well, actually a week since you both will help with the preparations, but I need you," he let this statement sink in before continuing. "Besides, you are both mature adults now, you've probably both changed and she's probably forgotten all about you by now," he winced as he heard Draco groan and slump forward in his seat, and in the process smacking his head on the desk.

"I will do it for you, only because you are my best friend and I owe you, but after this you owe me," with this vehement statement Draco stood and followed Chase out of his office. "What is the first torture I'm to endure for you," chase laughed at the resignation in his friends tone.

"Well, since Alli wanted a wedding like her parents we've decided to have a Muggle inspired wedding, actually a lot of wizarding families are doing this now. So we've decided to have Muggle inspired clothes and since there's a designer at Madame Malkin's that can give us a discount and happens to be the best designer for Muggle inspired clothing that's where we're going first." Draco looked at him suspiciously, he knew that one of the most premier designers of Muggle inspired clothing was one G. Weasley, and he knew his best friend wouldn't make him meet her when he was not looking his best. He gave his best friend a suspicious glance and one look at that secretive smile caused him to groan and mutter about mutinous and sadistic best friends.

V I V I V I V I V I V

Ginny walked into the shop, greeting the girls who were working there before heading back to her small office. She whispered the word to remove the ward and stepped inside the small space Marenda had given her as a result of her success at the store. She tossed her bag in one of the two armchairs that stood before her desk. The space was cluttered with Ginny's designs, pictures of her family and other mementos. She sat at her desk, looking over the sketches she had made for Alli's dress.

She pulled out a pencil and a clean sheet of paper, glancing at the style of Alli's dress she began the initial sketches for her own dress. All had decided on red and silver for her wedding, mixing the two colors of Chase and her old houses. Ginny had decided to make her dress silver with red accents, because it was hard to find a red that didn't clash with her scarlet hair. She began to sketch without really thinking. She glanced down when her hand stopped moving and smiled widely, it was perfect. It was a silver sheath dress that was strapless over maroon netting with off the shoulder straps and a low belled skirt. She began to add details, like embroidery and beading. Just then she heard a knock at her door. She shuffled the sketch under the rest of the drawings and headed to the door.

"Come in," she said as she pulled the door open.

"Gin, Chase is coming with some guys to get fitted can we get some rooms ready?" Alli asked, Ginny nodded and grabbed a key ring from her desk. She headed to the back and grabbed two spacious fitting rooms. Once they were cleared she let the two girls who worked with her in, Gwyn and Ruby. She told them what they were to do and they were excited to meet the cute guys that were coming, and since they too were bridesmaids they would be meeting their escorts.

Ginny smiled at Blaise and his friend Justin as they walked in, she hugged Blaise and directed them into the room where Gwyn and Ruby were waiting. She and Alli went into the other room and waited for the two other men to show up. Ginny noticed that flicking the fingers of her right hand, a nervous habit she had developed as a child. She immediately placed her hands palm to palm and took a deep breath, sinking into the large chair that sat in the corner of the dressing room. She immediately stood up again as someone knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Chase walked in, he bent and brushed a kiss on her cheek before embracing his bride to be. Then came the thing that made Ginny's breath stop in her chest, Draco walked in, his mussed platinum hair framing his face and hanging delectably in his eyes. The black turtleneck and pants he was wearing only highlighted his pale perfection.

"Ginny, we just need the two tuxes fitted." Alli's brisk voice brought Ginny out of her rapt attention to Draco's perfection. She scowled at herself as she pulled the two tuxes off the rack. With a flick of her wand there were two identical racks hanging on opposite sides of the room, the two bundles in her arms whisked to them, separating and coming to rest by the man they were intended for.

Chase quickly stepped behind a small screen and disrobed before pulling the tux on. He came out and Ginny walked over to him, she made a few small adjustments to the cuffs and hems but otherwise it fit perfectly. While she had been distracted by Chase's assignment Draco had gotten dressed. His tux was far too large and hung loosely on his lean frame. Ginny bit her lip as she pinned things and refitted the tux. After being pricked for the sixth time Draco cursed.

"Bloody hell, woman are you trying to bleed me dry," his harsh voice caught Ginny off guard.

"Sorry, I though after the way you treated me in 6th year that you were heartless thus you would lack something to pump blood through your body so I thought you were bloodless as well as heartless." She snapped back at him. Chase said something to Draco but she didn't catch it because of the white hot rage that flooded her body.

"I told you I never did anything to you, it was all in your imagination, you bloodthirsty harpy," Ginny sputtered a few times ignoring Alli and Chase who were trying to get her attention.

"I can't believe you! You are a liar and a heartless bastard, to lie about that to me, you sent me a letter that said you wanted to talk and then said all those horrid things about me in front of those people! How could you be so insensitive and manipulative?" Ginny shouted at him, ignoring the fact that her friend was trying to calm her down.

"What are you talking about I never delivered any note to you and you were the one who wasn't supposed to be there!" he came back at her. Both were breathing heavily and glaring.

"Actually I can explain that," at Chase's tentative interruption they turned and glared at him. He gulped and looked at Alli for encouragement. She had a stern expression on her face as she nodded at him. "Well, Ginny it's my fault you were there, I found the letter Drake wrote you, and I'm sorry Draco, but I'm the one who delivered it to her, I thought you hadn't had time to send it so I sent it for you. So you see, Ginny Draco wasn't trying to trick or humiliate you, and Draco, Ginny wasn't trying to make you look like a fool in front of the rest of the school." He took a breath as a tense silence descended on the room. "Well, now that you know this, Alli and I have to go," with this hasty statement he grabbed Alli's hand and fled the room. Draco's shook his head at his best friend's defection. Turning, he found Ginny looking at him with tears in her eyes. He cursed, the pain that was visible there set his chest to aching and he had been sure he had rid himself of those feelings of guilt and need.

"Is that true?" Ginny's breathless question caught him of guard.

"It is the only logical explanation of what happened then," he said wryly. He started to say something to explain what had happened when she started laughing. The long forgotten sound sent a shiver through him. "Would you mind explaining what you find so bloody funny," he said gruffly to hide the nostalgia he felt.

"Us," she said seriously, when she had wiped the tears from her cheeks. "If it weren't for our stubborn, prideful behavior we would have found that out years ago and this never would have happened. Draco looked at her in shock, she was right!

V I V I V I V I V I V

Well, here are the apologies and explanations: I am incredibly, incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, I was attending a summer musical theatre conservatory while going through job training and I didn't have the internet (which really sucks during the summer), however my mother has finally decided we can get it, as long as I pay for it, so hopefully I will be able to update more regularly.

However this means I will need a lot more input from the readers, because as I have no time for creativity my writing appears to be getting more and more boring, please tell me what I can do to fix that.

Okay... i have a question for musicgirl141, i'm really sorry and i appreciate your concern but i cant find anywhere that i say ginny has green eyes, in the last chap i was refering to Alli's Teal eyes with that comment about her green shirt matching her eyes... if i did say that ginny's eyes were green i want to fix it though... so please tell me Thanks!


End file.
